shape of my heart
by kimera-jade-kazama
Summary: umm...clow has a daughter, she comes to visit...r+r please...flames will be used to cook Ruby Moon ~SECOND CHAPTER UP!~
1. The arrival

Kimera-jade-kazama: Hi there! This is my first story on ff.net, so I hope u like it, maybe even enough to review it? ~Looks hopeful~ Yue: Haven't you got to tell them all something? Kimera-jade-kazama: Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.If I did, Yue would be by my side 24/7 Yue: ~Looks nervous~  
Shape of my heart  
  
Chapter1. The Arrival  
  
Clow Reed sighed to himself as he looked at the clock. Any time now, she would be there, but he couldn't help but worry about Yue. He knew that they had to meet soon, and he hoped that Yue would understand. He had kept them apart for so long for his own reasons, but he now knew that the time was right for them to meet.  
  
Yue was trying to sleep (A/N have you noticed that he sleeps a lot?), but Kero just would not stop bugging him. Yue was about to throw some crystals at him, when he saw a strange looking girl. He watched as she headed over to the building where Clow was. Yue thought that she was one of Clow's human friends, so he didn't attempt to talk to her, but he could clearly see that she was the most beautiful female he had ever seen.  
  
Kero decided to follow this strange new visitor. It seemed unusual to him that she could find her way around without a guide. He watched as she walked up to Clow Reed, and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Kero looked stunned. He had never seen Clow reveal his emotions before to anyone other than Yue. Kero told himself that he had to tell Yue about this development.  
  
Kero went back to Yue to tell him what he had seen, but when he got back, Yue was carving something out of ice, and he kept talking about `a beautiful girl`. Kero began to wonder if he was the only one not to let this new person's arrival go to his head.  
  
Clow Reed smiled to himself. At long last his daughter, Chloe, had come home. Clow was still preoccupied by the fact that his time was coming, and he hoped that Chloe would have enough power to support Yue and Kero if they needed to be supported. He just hoped that his faithful guardians would accept her.  
  
Kimera-jade-kazama: well, folks, what to you think? Yue: Just one question: what was I carving out of ice? Kimera-jade-kazama: you'll find out soon enough, I promise. 


	2. Kero and The Pancakes

Kimera-jade-kazama: Hello again! It's me again! Yue: Oh boy. Kimera-jade-kazama: Yay! It's Yue! ~Jumps onto Yue's back~ Yue: GET OFF ME! ~Tries to shake her off, but with no luck~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors. I wish I did ~ducks~ as Yue would be mine Yue: Help!  
  
Shape of my heart  
  
Chapter 2 Kero and the pancakes  
  
The next morning, Chloe decided to make herself and everyone else some pancakes. When she had finished, she left hers to cool down while she took some to her Dad and Yue. She hoped that they would be all right. Little did she know that there was someone nearby.  
  
Kero sneaked into the kitchen, lured by the smell of pancakes with honey. They were all alone, with no one keeping an eye on them. Kero sat down and started to eat them. Pretty soon, he had finished them, when he heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Kero panicked. He was in trouble, but they had been so inviting to him. After all, Kero couldn't resist anything that sweet.  
  
Chloe walked into the kitchen, and saw Kero eating her pancakes. She didn't mind. Actually, she was happy that Kero liked her cooking, unlike Yue. He had just ignored her when she had taken them to him, then he had told her to go away when she had tried to talk to him. For some reason, Chloe could not stop thinking about him. She leaned back against a wall, and sighed.  
  
Unknown to Chloe, Yue was watching her every move. He had regretted ignoring her when she had brought him up some breakfast, and then telling her to go away. He wanted to apologise to her for how he had been towards her, but changed his mind. He went back to the garden to continue his carving, but he wasn't fast enough as Chloe turned round and saw him.  
  
"Yue?" Chloe said tentatively, hoping that he didn't hate her. " Yes Chloe, what is it?" Yue enquired, hoping that this wasn't just a dream. "Are you ok?" Chloe asked, hoping that he was. "Yeah, I'm fine.but it's not any of your business. Why did you even show up anyway? Everything was fine until you came here! I wish you would just go away and never come back!" Yue snapped, then stormed off outside, before realising what he had done. He had shouted at the most beautiful woman in the world. Yue just hoped that she would forgive him as he went back to work.  
  
Chloe decided to follow Yue outside to find out why he had kept being so horrible to her all of the time. Chloe watched in silence as he was carving a figure out of ice. It occurred to Chloe that they were alone, so she quietly went back inside. She tried to hide the fact that she was crying as she was walking away. Chloe promised herself that no one would ever say that to her again. What she didn't see was the silent tears falling down Yue's face.  
  
Clow watched the scene below unfold. He hoped that they would work this out, but he could tell that his most loyal guardian was in love, as much as he knew that Yue would deny it. Clow looked at the skies for a while, thinking. He hoped that Layla would come back soon as well, as much as it hurt him to think about her now. His lovely Layla.his daughter's Mum. Exactly where she got her beauty from, Clow reckoned. He sighed as he wondered why she left him for a new life in a different country. However, unknown to Clow, Layla was on her way back to him that very moment.  
  
Layla walked up the familiar path to where Clow was. Her life in England had not been what she had been hoping for. Her daughter had already left to live with her dad again. Layla thought about Clow as she was walking, and how much she was missing him. She knew that Clow was probably missing her a lot as well. Layla needed him a lot. She still loved him more than anything else in the world.  
  
Kimera-jade-kazama: I'm back again! Did you miss me? Yue: Not really Kimera-jade-kazama: Waaaahhhh! You can be so mean! ~runs off crying~ Yue: Err.oh dear. If you want her to come back, please review this story. 


	3. Girl Talk

Kimera-jade-kazama: Hi again! Yue: Great. Just when I thought it was safe to leave this cupboard, she comes back. Fantastic. Kimera-jade-kazama: He's just in a bad mood. I'll ignore him, and he'll go away soon. Yue: sounds like someone forgot something Kimera-jade-kazama: leave me alone, will ya? Yue: In your dreams. Kimera-jade-kazama: Leave me alone, or I'll cut your hair. Yue: Yeah right ~sees scissors~ CLOW!!!!!!! ~Flies away~ Kimera-jade-kazama: YUE, HE'S DEAD! Anyway...I'll get him later. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Shape of my heart  
  
Chapter 3: Girl talk.  
  
After Chloe had walked off, she went to the park to calm down. She watched the pigeons for a while, but knew that she couldn't join them when they flew away, as much as Chloe wished she could. Chloe's thoughts went back to her Mum. Chloe knew that her mum would be able to advise her on what to do. Chloe knew that she needed her help so much, and Chloe was missing her Mum like crazy. She started to cry, not knowing that her Mum was nearby.  
  
Layla walked up behind Chloe. She knew that her daughter would be glad to see her. She had already admitted to herself that letting Chloe come back on her own had been a mistake, and she would try to rectify that now. Layla took a deep breath, and walked forward. She could hear Chloe crying, and knew instantly that Yue had something to do with this. Layla just hoped that she could do something about it before Chloe did anything stupid, like jump off the roof of the shrine.  
  
Yue had been silently following Layla since he had sensed her presence earlier. He had wanted to see what she was up to, so that he could let Clow know that Layla, who just so happened to be Chloe's mum, had returned as well. Out of curiosity, he had chosen to stay hidden. That way, only he would know where he was. (Yue: Well, duh.)  
  
"Chloe, are you ok?" asked a very cautious Layla. "MUM! I've missed you so much!" Replied Chloe. "You've been crying. What's wrong?" enquired Layla of her daughter. "It's Yue." Chloe replied, unable to hide her tears any longer. (Yue: hang on, wasn't she crying in the first place? Kimera-jade-kazama: It's my story, not yours, so BACK OFF!! Yue: Fine, grouch. Kimera-jade-kazama: I heard that) "What has he done to you?" Layla was really worried now. "He hates me. Every time I try to talk to him, he bites my head off." Answered Chloe, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. "For a long time it's just been him, Kero and your dad. He just needs time to get used to you, that's all." Layla reasoned. "Is that what it could be?" Chloe said nervously, as her sobs subsided a bit. "Of course. Is there anything else troubling you?" Layla just wanted to help her daughter as much as possible now. "Yes, and it's still to do with Yue." Said Chloe, and she started to cry again. (Yue: hold it, when did she stop crying? Kimera-jade-kazama: LOOK UP!!) "Has he physically hurt you?" demanded Layla, because she would really hurt him for that if he had. "Emotionally, yes. Physically, no." replied Chloe, rubbing her eyes. "How?" Layla was now very confused by this. After all, Chloe had a strong emotional barrier around her all the time, so how could she be emotionally hurt? "I don't think he knows, or cares, about how I really feel about him. I love him Mum, but he just enjoys seeing me this upset. What can I do?" Chloe blurted out, not knowing that she had just stunned Yue by saying that out loud. "We'll think of something, don't worry." Said Layla, reassuringly, hoping that there was something that she could do to help Chloe win Yue's heart, as tough a prospect as that sounded. "Should I tell him?" asked a very confused Chloe. "That is defiantly the next step to take." Answered Layla "Mum?" asked Chloe "Yes Chloe?" asked Layla "Does Dad know that you're back?" To Chloe, that was the most important question that had to be answered soon. She didn't want them to be apart any longer than they had been so far. "Not yet, as I'm going to surprise him later on." Layla replied, not knowing what her daughter had planned. After all, Chloe was a bit of a matchmaker-well that was according to her friends, that is. "Will we have to go back to England soon?" To be honest, Chloe never wanted to go back there ever again. She hated it. If Chloe could help it, she would never go back there ever again. "No, we don't have to go back there ever again." Layla answered, knowing her daughter all too well. Why would Chloe want to go back to the place where she was bullied every single day of her life? Exactly, she wouldn't want to.  
  
Chloe and Layla hugged for what seemed like an hour. Chloe felt really happy to have her Mum and dad in the same place. It was something that she had never known about before. It was like bliss to Chloe. If only Yue could make her this happy, she thought to herself. Chloe didn't know that she would soon find this out for herself.  
  
While this was going on, Yue had never felt so alone, and then it hit him like a bolt of lightening. Chloe loved him, and all he was doing was making her miserable. He didn't want to leave, but he wanted Chloe to be as happy as possible. Yue made plans to leave that night, without telling anyone why, not even Clow, but firstly, he would give Chloe what he had been carving.  
  
Chloe sensed that there was someone nearby. She looked in the direction, but there was no one there. She sighed to herself. Why couldn't her life be simpler? Still, she had to find Yue. Chloe wanted to let him know exactly how she felt about him, and how hurt he was making her feel. She set off to the last place that she had seen him, but he wasn't there. Where on earth could he be, she wondered? Suddenly, she had an idea as to where she could catch up with Yue later.  
  
Yue went to his room, and started writing letters to everyone. While he was writing them, he suddenly thought about his life would be like without Chloe, and how much he would miss her .It was miserable, and hurt like hell, but his mind was made up. He would leave. The first thing he did was put everyone's notes in their respective rooms. Now all he had to do was get onto the roof that night, and hope that is wasn't going to rain, not that it really bothered him anyway. It would only hamper his take off.  
  
Chloe went up onto the roof that night, and there she saw Yue, getting ready to fly away. It was raining heavily, and Chloe knew that she had to stop Yue leaving at any cost, including her sanity. Chloe called out to Yue, and he turned round. What was she doing up here, wondered Yue as he walked over to Chloe, tears forming in his eyes. Chloe started to walk towards Yue as well, but she slipped on the wet roof tiles. Yue quickly grabbed her, but Chloe was getting closer to the edge.  
  
Kimera-jade-kazama: What a place to leave it, hey folks? Yue: I'm not answering that one Kimera-jade-kazama: Never mind him. With any luck he'll cheer up soon. Yue: With you around, that's unlikely. Kimera-jade-kazama: Just because I wouldn't let you watch The Weakest link last night doesn't mean that you have to be such a grouch today. Yue: This from the girl who is a complete physco without her medication? Kimera-jade-kazama: ~walks behind Yue and cuts his hair clean off with garden shears~ that's for calling me a physco! Yue: I didn't mean physco, I meant brain donor reject! 


End file.
